The Brooklyn's
by SuperiorKenshi
Summary: Tony avait fuit son ancienne vie et s'en était construit une nouvelle ailleurs mais alors que tout vas bien et qu'il peut enfin profiter de cette nouvelle vie quelqu'un risque de tout bouleverser ! c'est ma première fic et je suis pas super douée en résumer XD mais bon tout ce que vous avez à savoir c'est que le couple concerné est le IronFrost (Tony x Loki) et que c'est UA!
1. The drug in me is you -FITR

Anthony Edward Stark était connu pour être l'héritier de la grande entreprise qu'est Stark Industrie mais pas que, on entendait aussi parler de lui en tant que playboy et inventeur de génie. Mais ces dernières années on entendait surtout parler de Stark en tant que marchand d'arme. Comment n'importe quel humain avec ne serais ce qu'un peu de morale pouvait faire la fête après avoir vendu plusieurs centaines d'armes pouvant détruire tout un pays? Les gens en était venu à la conclusion que Tony Stark avait vendu son âme au diable car après tout il fallait bien au moins n'avoir plus d'âme pour sourire à la presse quand celle ci vous traite de meurtrier...

Fuir voilà la solution! C'est simple non? Tu verras ça va régler tous tes problèmes Tony!

Quand tu viens de découvrir que des bouts de shrapnel se frayent un chemin vers ton coeur et que des foutus terroristes veulent que tu fabriques une arme tu fais quoi? Tu fabriques une armure et tu fuis!

Quand après être revenu de cet épisode traumatisant tu vois toute ta vie être remise en question par le simple constat que les armes ne tuent pas que les ennemis et que de ce fait tu es un monstre ayant fourni de quoi tuer des millier de personnes tu fais quoi? Tu fuis la réalité et tu t'enferme dans ton labo!

Quand l'homme qui représentait une figure paternelle pour toi essaie de t'arracher ton coeur de métal tu fais quoi? Euhh laisse moi réfléchir j'ai la réponse sur le bout de la langue... Ah! C'est vrai, je m'en souviens ! Tu changes de coeur et après être sur qu'il reviendra plus (car il est mort) tu fuis tes responsabilitées en brisant ta seule armure!

Quand ta petite amie romp car tu es devenu paranoïaque et que ton meilleur ami essai de te forcer à recommencer la production d'arme pour l'armée tu fais quoi?

Bah tu fuis mais cette fois pour de vrai tu fais ta valise tu prend assez d'argent pour survivre pendant un maximum de temps et tu te casse! Personne sait où tu as disparu et c'est tant mieux! Ça fait la une des journaux "Le Milliardaire Tony Stark a disparu".

C'est irresponsable mais c'est ce que tu fais depuis toujours, tu fuis! Mais bon c'est pas grave le monde peut tourner sans toi! Ton entreprise ? Tu la lègue à Pepper! Vous avez rompu mais elle reste la mieux placée pour ce poste! Jarvis? Tu l'as débranché de la tour et installé sur ton ordinateur portable donc aucun soucis! Dumme et You? Tu les as pris avec toi après tout tu ne pouvais pas les abandonner !

C'est donc l'esprit tranquille que tu peux fuir Tony! Fuir où? Dans un trou paumé! Là où tu es sûr que personne te connais! Et ça marche! Ça fait une semaine que tu as fuis et tu t'es très bien intégré au village! Chaque matin tu te lève tu mets plusieurs débardeurs dans le but de cacher la lumière du réacteur arc et après tu dis bonjour à Clint c'est ton coloc. Il te connaît sous le nom de Joey. Pourquoi Joey? Car tu aimes bien Friends et que Joey t'as toujours fait rire même quand tu étais triste ce personnage arrivait à te faire rire... On s'égare là!

Donc on en était où? Ah oui c'est vrai Clint... Ce gentil Clint. Il t'a accueilli sans poser de questions. Il ne sait pas qui tu es, comme tout le monde dans ce village. Il sait juste que tu as de quoi payer la location de la chambre et ça lui suffit.

Le matin tu te lèves tu prends ton petit déjeuner avec lui vous discutez de banalité puis vous partez travailler. Clint tient un club de tir à l'arc où il apprend cette discipline à des enfants. Toi tu es pas assez sportif pour ce genre de métier, toi tu es plus du genre à utiliser ta tête! Alors tu travailles dans un petit laboratoire avec Bruce et Jane!

Qui est Bruce? Bruce c'était la cerise sur le gâteau de ton voyage! Tu t'y attendais franchement pas! Un gars aussi intelligent dans ce trou paumé c'était inadmissible! Mais tu pouvais pas lui dire de venir dans tes laboratoires car tu n'es pas censé être Tony Stark et de toute façon Bruce ne connais pas Tony Stark, personne ne le connais ici pour ton plus grand bonheur.

Il ne faut pas oublier Jane, après tout c'est elle qui t'as proposée ce job dans ce labo. Elle est gentille et douce Jane, elle te rappelle Pepper des fois mais tu oublis vite sinon ton coeur souffre... Et en plus Jane est en couple. Elle est en couple avec Thor! Le grand et fier Thor, ce grand bonhomme est ton ami aussi. Tu l'as rencontré quand Jane t'as invitée à déjeuner dans un petit bistrot le Brooklyn's et comme par hasard Thor était là aussi! En vérité tu soupçonnes Jane d'avoir voulu que tu fasses ami-ami avec Thor car elle trouvait que tu n'avais pas assez d'amis mais ça tu le gardes pour toi!

Depuis ce jour la, à la pause déjeuner, tu manges au Brooklyn's avec Thor vous discutez de mécanique car il est garagiste et toi tu t'y connais en voiture avant tu les collectionnait. La plupart du temps Steve se rajoute à la discution. Steve c'est le Barman le plus gentil au monde! Sauf si tu pars sans payer, un conseil ne pars jamais sans payer, sinon tu risque de finir à l'hôpital et sachant que dans ce trou paumé il n'y a qu'un seul médecin et ce médecin c'est Bruce donc vaut mieux ne pas être blessé souvent!

Donc après ça tu retournes travailler avec Jane et Darcy qui vient d'arriver, alors que Bruce est parti, car il ne travaille au labo que le matin l'après midi il est à son cabinet médical. Darcy c'est l'assistante de Jane, elle est là que l'après-midi, car le matin elle dort, tu l'as trouvera pas debout avant minimum 11h! Toi aussi avant tu faisais des grasses mâtinées après des soirées mouvementées mais maintenant ça a changé. T'es plus Tony tu es Joey et Joey il se lève à 8h pour bosser.

Vers 21h tu finis ton boulot et tu retournes au Brooklyn's où il y à Natasha, Clint, Bruce et Steve (Logique il travail au bistrot imbécile !). Natasha tu peux la voir qu'à ce moment là car la journée elle est en mer, elle travaille au port. Elle aussi c'est ton amie. En cette fin de journée ils sont tous là, ça te donne le sourire car tu es heureux tu as enfin de vrai amis sur qui compter manque plus que Thor, Jane et Darcy et vous serez au complet!

En parlant du loup les voilà! À 21h30 comme toujours! Oh mais tu remarques qu'il y a une personne en plus. Longs cheveux noirs, yeux vert et peau très pâle... Il arrête pas de te dévisager. Thor vous le présente ou plutôt te le presente car bien sûr les autres le connaissent déjà. Donc tu apprends que l'étranger s'appelle Loki, c'est le frère de Thor donc forcément un bon gars! Tu te calmes tu respires et tu essaies d'avoir l'air normal car là on dirait que tu vas te pisser dessus!

Tu souris et commence.

-Enchanté Loki! Je m'appelle Joey et j'ai emménagé dans la chambre qui étais à louer chez Clint il y a une semaine.

Tu lui tends la main il te la serre mais ne dit rien alors derrière toi tu entends Thor rire bruyamment.

-Ne t'inquiète pas L'ami ! Loki est un grand timide!

Tu vois Loki soupirer d'exaspération et tu décide de lui offrir un verre puis tu te detends finalement Loki a vraiment l'air juste timide. La soirée se passe bien tu rigoles aux blagues de Clint, tu fais une ou deux référence que Steve ne comprend pas puis tu pars dans un débat scientifique avec Jane et Bruce alors que Natasha, Darcy et Thor partent dans un concours de shot et quant à Loki, lui il ne fait rien et se contente de t'observer toute la soirée...

Il est minuit le bistrot ferme et tout le monde s'en va sauf toi

qui aide Steve à ranger. Puis quand c'est fini tu pars mais cette fois une surprise t'attends dehors et cette surprise c'est Loki.

-Oh toujours pas rentrer Lokes?

Tu lui souris, mais lui garde son expression blasé alors qu'il va te poser la question que tu redoutes le plus depuis ton arrivée.

-Vous êtes Anthony Stark n'est ce pas?

Là, ton monde s'effondre, tu t'y attendais pas... Que faire? Fuir encore? Tu n'as pas la force alors tu vas faire ce que tu sais le mieux faire (après la fuite bien sûr) et qui a surtout forgé ta réputation de marchant d'arme c'est-à-dire négocier!

-Comment tu as su? Il n'y pas internet ici et à ce que j'ai compris la télé est considérée comme quelque chose d'idiot par la plupart des gens tels que ton frere par exemple.

-J'habite ici depuis peu. J'habitais à New York mais ayant perdu mon job je suis parti rejoindre Thor dans son affectueux trou paumé puisque je n'avais nul autre endroit où aller.

-Tu veux Combien?

-Où vous voulez en venir?

-Me prends pas pour un idiot Loki! tu veux combien pour ton silence?

-Je n'ai pas besoin d'argent.

Tu as un sourire amère a cette entente.

-Tu vas le dire aux autres alors?

-Oui, à vrai dire j'y avais pensé, mais se serait dommage de gâcher cette opportunité.

-Quelle opportunité ?

-Celle de savoir que vous êtes prêt à tout pour mon silence et que vous allez pouvoir me rendre un grand service.

-Quel service!?

Et là pour la première fois, tu pus voir un sourire sur le visage de Loki mais pas un sourire normal... Oh que non ce sourire avais quelque chose de plus prédateur et de plus carnassier que ce que tu avais l'habitude de voir sur le visage des gens ce qui te fis vite regretter de lui avoir demander ce qu'il voulait.

-Je veux que vous tombiez amoureux de moi Anthony.

*3*3*3*3*3*3*3*3*3*3*3*3*3*3*3*3*3*3*3*3*3*3*3*3*3*3*3*3*3*3*3*3*3*3*3*3*3*3*3*3*3*3*

Voilà le premier chapitre! j'attends vos commentaire pour publier la suite! sinon pour ce qui es du titre du chapitre ce sera toujours le nom d'une chanson que j'aime bien et qui correspond assez bien avec le chapitre ainsi que le nom du groupe ou du chanteur :3 voili voilou!


	2. Johnny Boy -Twenty one pilots

8h... Qui a dit que les gens devaient se lever aussi tôt pour travailler? Tony ne savait pas, mais il comptait bien trouver cette personne et lui éclater la gueule! Il avait beau avoir l'habitude de se lever à 8h depuis qu'il était ici, là, après avoir passé une nuit blanche à réfléchir aux paroles de Loki il n'avait vraiment pas l'énergie pour se lever de son lit...

Alors que Tony était entrain de se décider à rester dans son lit jusqu'à la fin de ses jours, Clint rentra en fracassant pratiquement la porte.

-DEBOUT LA TAUPE!

Tony doucement après cette agression sortit de sous ça couette grâce à la merveilleuse odeur qui émanait de Clint c'est-à-dire, celle d'un café que l'archer avait dans les mains. Clint pu quant à lui découvrir le visage de l'ingénieur cerné comme un panda et son regard comparable à un toxico à qui l'on ramenait sa came! Ni une ni deux, Clint posa le café sur la table basse de Tony et parti, préférant oublier ça et faire comme si rien ne c'était passé.

note a lui même ne plus réveiller son coloc.

Notre petit panda mal réveillé, ayant enfin sa drogue se leva et s'habilla, prenant son temps pour réfléchir au problème qu'était Loki, car oui problème était le mot parfait pour décrire la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait... Et pour résoudre ce problème les maths et la physique ne lui seront d'aucune aide! En ayant marre de réfléchir il décida d'aller rejoindre Clint qui prenait son petit déjeuner dans la cuisine.

-Franchement mec, tu devrais voir Bruce pour ton addiction à la caféine, j'ai cru que tu allais m'égorger pour ce café !

-Dis, comment on fait pour tomber amoureux de quelqu'un ?

Clint fut pris de court s'attendant plus à un début de joute verbale avec ce bon vieux Joey, qu'à une conversation niaise et sentimentale !

-Euhhh pourquoi tu veux savoir ça ?

-J'ai... Je suis jamais vraiment tombé amoureux, enfin je suis sorti avec pleins de femmes et j'ai même déjà cru trouver la bonne, mais c'était juste une très forte attirance mélangé à de l'amitié que je ressentais...

-Rassures moi tu me demandes pas ça pour aller draguer Natasha au moins?

-Non bien sur! J'aurais trop peur qu'elle me jette au requins si je l'invitait à sortir!

-Si tu le dis... Mais mec ça répond pas à ma question pourquoi tu veux tomber amoureux?

Tony se mit a réfléchir, cherchant l'excuse la plus valable. Dire qu'il avait peur de finir seul? Faux et en plus pas très crédible. Dire qu'un gars plus pâle qu'un vampire menaçait de révéler son plus grand secret s'il ne tombait pas amoureux de lui? Là c'est la vérité, mais c'est encore moins crédible! Bon en ayant marre de réfléchir il se mit a improviser, après tout mentir quand on est un Stark c'est une seconde nature!

-C'est pour une expérience, je connais le côté physique de l'amour, mais j'ai aussi besoin d'interroger des gens pour le côté sentimental.

-Ah bah fallait commencer par ça! Bah l'amour c'est quand tu es obsédés par quelqu'un, au point de ne plus réussir à dormir!

Tony bugga à cette information car à cause de Loki il n'avais pas réussi a dormir de la nuit... Bon c'était différent il était plus perturbé que obsédé.

-J'espère avoir répondu à tes attentes! Je te laisse les gosses m'attendent, et les parents vont encore se plaindre de payer pour rien si j'arrive en retard!

Clint parti donc presque en courant, alors que Tony avait le nez enfoncé dans sa tasse, plongé dans ses réflexions... Au bout d'un moment, il décida de ne pas aller travailler n'ayant pas la tête à ça. Il du quand même appeler Jane pour qu'elle ne s'inquiète pas, ce qui l'inquiéta plus. Au final, il fallut l'intervention de Bruce promettant de venir voir si Tony ne couvait rien pour calmer la jeune femme.

Fatigué par ce coup de fil, l'accro à la caféine décida de partir dans sa chambre réfléchir et faire un point sur tout ce qu'il s'était passé hier soir...

-Le frère gothique d'un de mes amis connait ma véritable identité, et veux que moi, Tony Stark le playboy par excellence, tombe amoureux de lui! dans une autre situation, j'aurait cru à une simple blague mais Loki avait eu l'air terriblement sérieux...

Tony fut couper dans ses réflexions par la sonnerie de la porte. Il partit ouvrir, pensant d'abord tomber sur Bruce venu vérifier qu'il allait bien, mais qu'elle fut sa surprise de tomber sur le fruit de ses pensées.

-Bonjour Anthony vous avez une mine assez pâle, est-ce que vous avez passé une mauvaise nuit?

Et revoilà ce sourire carnassier, dont Loki avait le secret.

-Que veux tu?

-Un dîner.

-Un quoi!?

Sérieusement, il était venu jusqu'ici pour l'inviter à dîner !

-Ne faites pas le sourd Anthony... J'ai décidé que nous dînerons chaque soir ensemble jusqu'à que vous tombiez amoureux de moi.

-Tu étais sérieux à propos de ça ?

-Bien sûr pourquoi cette question je n'en n'avais pas l'air ?

Malheureusement si, il avait l'air très sérieux, mais Tony avait gardé l'espoir d'une simple blague...

-Si...

-Bien tout est clair alors. Je vous attendrais ce soir au restaurant, juste à côté du Brooklyn's, et bien sûr si vous ne venez pas je révélerai votre identité à tout le monde.

-Pourquoi fais tu ça ?

-Car je vous déteste.

Là le cerveau d'Anthony avait besoin de vacance il ne comprenait plus rien!

-Ça n'a aucun sens, si tu me détestes pourquoi vouloir que je tombe amoureux de toi?!

Tony eu le droit, encore, à un des sourires carnassier de Loki, dont il commencais, avoir l'habitude.

-Mais mon cher, qu'y a t'il, de plus destructeur que l'amour ? Vous qui avez construit votre bonheur sur le malheur des autres, marchant au milieu des cadavres causés par vos armes et qui êtes connu pour être sans coeur qu'allez vous ressentir quand vous serez amoureux de quelqu'un qui ne vous le rendra jamais? J'ai hâte de le decouvrir!

C'est sur ces mots que Loki parti laissant Tony paralysé ne sachant pas quoi répondre.

3*3*3*3*3*3*3*3*3*3*3*3*3*3*3*3*3*3*3*3*3*3*3*3*3*3*3*3*3*3*3*3*3*3*3*3*3*3*3*3*3*3*

Voilà le second chapitre! j'espère qu'il vous à plue! pour ce qui est du cycle de parution, je compte publier tout les dimanche! Franchement merci pour vos acceuille qui mon fait énormément plaisir!!!!


	3. Kill the lights -Set it off

Tony était abasourdi par la conversation qu'il venait d'avoir avec Loki. Au bout d'un moment, il finit par éclater de rire comme un fou.

-Alors comme ça, tu veux me faire souffrir?! La blague! J'ai déjà assez enduré de choses dans ma vie, ce n'est pas l'amour qui va me faire peur! C'est moi qui vais te faire tomber si intensément amoureux de moi, que tu seras brisé quand je ne voudrais plus de toi! Sale petit prétentieux!

Alors qu'il était en plein délire, Bruce entra sans frapper, le surprenant en train de s'acharner sur un coussin.

-Euhhhh...J'arrive peut-être au mauvais moment?

-Mais non Bruce !Je divaguais juste... Ça doit être à cause de la fièvre...

Tony priait intérieurement pour que son très cher collègue scientifique n'ait pas entendu ce qu'il avait dit avant, mais Bruce était loin d'être bête, il fit comme si de rien n'était. Chacun a le droit à ses secrets, et il se sentirait hypocrite de fouiller dans celui des autres, alors qu'il ne laisse personne pénétrer le sien.

-Si tu le dis... Maintenant enlève ton haut pour que je t'examine.

Bruce se mit à sortir son matériel prêt à ausculter l'ingénieur.

-Non.

Le médecin fronça les sourcils face au refus catégorique de son ami et Tony se reprit en se disant qu'il y était allé trop fort.

-Désolé, mais je suis pudique!

Le plus grand mensonge de Tony Stark, quand on sait qu'à une de ses soirées d'anniversaire, il avait imposé à tous ses invités leur nudité totale pour rentrer.

-Oh, d'accord de toute façon, je pense juste que tu souffres d'un peu de surmenage. Un peu de repos et ça iras mieux.

-Thanks Doc!

Le dis Doc fit un sourire tendre à Tony, ce qui le changeait des sourires carnassiers de Loki. Bruce rangea donc ses affaires et partit l'esprit plein d'interrogations, car il avait cru voir, pendant un instant, une brève lumière provenant du torse de l'ingénieur... Il faudrait qu'il se renseigne.

Enfin seul Tony décida d'activer Jarvis pour l'aider à choisir une tenue pour ce soir.

-Alors Jar? Je mets ce costume qui m'a déjà permis de me faire des triplettes, pour faire croire à Lokique que je rentre bien dans son jeu, ou un vieux survet me servant à travailler plein d'huile pour le provoquer?

-Désolé Monsieur, je vous aurais bien conseillé, mais dans ce modeste appareil...

-Tu boudes encore!? Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne peux pas te mettre ailleurs que là!

-Je conçois cela, mais vous pourriez tout de même améliorer cet ordinateur si l'on peut appeler une telle antiquité comme ça.

-Tu sais bien que je ne peux pas, Clint l'utilise, et je ne pense pas qu'il trouve ça normal que l'ordinateur soit soudainement possible de pirater tout une base russe en moins de 5 minutes.

-Je suis sûr qu'un génie tel que vous, pourrait facilement cacher cela à Monsieur Barton. Après tout, vous avez bien réussi à me cacher en lui faisant croire que je suis un jeu vidéo...

-La flatterie ne marchera pas J !

-D'après mes calculs, il y avait 82,19% de chance que cela marche.

-Tu fais souvent ce genre de calcul...?

-Bien sûr, cela me permet de prévoir le moindre danger pouvant vous arriver, et je peux vous dire, par exemple, que les chances que vous réussissiez à faire tomber amoureux Monsieur Loki de vous, sont de 27.09% alors qu'il y a 30,09% de chance que ce soit vous qui tombiez amoureux de lui.

-Comment ça se fait qu'il ai moins de chance que moi!?

-Désolé monsieur, mais ce sont les chiffres qui parlent, pas moi.

Après un moment de bouderie envers son IA, Tony opta pour une tenue simple et décontractée et parti direction le restaurant où Loki l'attendait déjà.

-Vous êtes en retard Anthony...

-Ne m'appelles pas comme ça en public, et ne me vouvoie pas, tu me donnes l'impression d'être plus vieux que je ne le suis!

-J'imagine que vous désirez que je vous appelle par le grossier nom que vous avez choisi en substitut.

-D'un, il n'est pas grossier ! Et de deux, tutoies moi Edward !

-Je ne m'appelle pas Edward.

-Référence àTwilightet ton teint pâle idiot.

-Qu'est ceTwilight?

-Tu ne connais pas!?

-Je dois regarder celà ?

-Non pas la peine, je le trouve mauvais, mais le minimum pour ta culture serait de le connaître! Tu connais retour vers le futur au moins?

-Non.

Oh mon dieu, Tony n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, comment ne pas connaître ce chef d'œuvre!?

-Rassure-moi, tu as vu au moins les grands classiques tels que : Titanic, Jurassic Parc, Kill Bill, Shining, le Seigneur des Anneaux ou encore Harry Potter?

-Non je ne les ai pas vu.

-Et les Disney au moins!?

-Non.

-Tu as eu qu'elle sorte d'enfance sans Disney!?

-Une enfance paisible à lire au lieu de perdre mon temps devant ces imbécillités.

Oh Tony sentait que la soirée risquait d'être longue... Beaucoup trop longue...

3*3*3*3*3*3*3*3*3*3*3*3*3*3*3*3*3*3*3*3*3*3*3*3*3*3*3*3*3*3*3*3*3*3*3*3*3*3*3*3*3*3*

Voila le chapitre 3! Enfin! Désolé pour le retard, mais j'ai été kidnnapper par une licorne et j'ai eu une tone de contrôles XD et je voulais vous dires que étant une grande fan du ship Science Bros, il est possible que je craque et rajoute Bruce en tant que menace pour le couple IronFrost! XD mais l'histoire reste un Ironfrost sinon cette chère Luc6fer me tuerais XD à dimanche prochain!

ps: je vous ai laissé une petite énigme avec les pourcentage que Jarvis énonce! Je n'ai pas pris de chiffre au hasard et votre mission est de trouver leur sens!


	4. House of memories -Panic! At the disco

À la grande surprise de Tony, la soirée se passait assez bien, mise à part le manque, ou plutôt l'absence de culture cinématographique de Loki. Il était de bonne compagnie et avait beaucoup d'humour. C'est donc comme ça que la soirée se termina, au grand plaisir de Tony qui s'était attendu à pire. Il venait de payer l'addition et allait saluer Loki.

-Au final pour un psychopathe tu es plutôt de bonne compagnie.

-Pas psychopathe, mais sociopathe de haute fonction.

-Si tu le dis!

-To... Je veux dire Joey...

Tony sourit à l'effort que Loki avait fait.

-Est ce que ça fait mal de se recevoir une bombe de sa propre marque?

Le sourire de l'ingénieur s'évanouissa dans les airs à cette question, alors que le sourire tordu de Loki ne faisait que grandir.

-Franchement qu'elle idée d'aller présenter vous-même vos missiles! Votre défunt père, lui, n'aurait jamais fait cette erreur...

Et voilà qu'il enchaînait en le comparant avec son père...

-Ou tu veux en venir le gothique ?

-Je veux en venir au fait que votre père aura mieux réussi sa vie que vous... Si l'on oublie son échec à trouver le grand captain America! Qu'il est amusant de se dire que ce que l'on cherche est pourtant si près, mais que l'on ne peut l'atteindre!

-Que veux-tu dire?

-Je vous laisse le deviner, mener l'enquête comme le fameux Sherlock Holmes dont vous m'avez parlé ce soir!

-Tu te fous de moi?

-Moi? Jamais je n'oserais! Cette ville est pleine de mystères et de choses dont vous n'imaginez même pas! Et un d'eux se trouve au Brooklyn's! Bonne chance Anthony à demain à la même heure pour le dîner!

Et voilà qu'après un parfait dîner, Loki était redevenu un parfait petit connard, et avait recommencé à l'appeler Anthony et à le vouvoyer...

C'est la tête pleines d'interrogations, comme à chacune de ses rencontres avec Loki, que Tony partit au Brooklyn's pour son rendez-vous quotidien avec toute la bande.

Il sourit en rentrant dans le bar. L'ambiance chaleureuse y régnant lui réchauffait le cœur. Steve semblait occupé à faire la morale à Thor qui avait encore cassé un tabouret. Clint, de son côté, essayait d'attirer l'attention de Natasha, qui était trop occupée avec son amour de toujours : la vodka. Bruce lui, discutait avec Jane, alors que Darcy semblait se faire chier royalement, jusqu'à ce qu'elle l'aperçoive, et lui saute dessus.

-Joey!! Tu n'as pas honte de m'avoir laissé me faire chier toute l'après-midi avec Jane et son blabla scientifique !?

-Désolé, je n'étais pas en forme...

Avant que la jeune assistante n'ai eu le temps de répliquer, Jane arriva, coupant sa discussion avec Bruce pour prendre de ses nouvelles.

-Ça va Joey ?

-Oui, oui ! Ça va mieux !

Elle soupira de soulagement avant de le gifler.

-Aïe ! Mais pourquoi !?

-Pour venir au bar, alors que tu n'es pas venu au boulot !

-Mais euh...

-Pas de mais si tu ne veux pas t'en rependre une !

Autant, Jane était une jeune femme gentille et douce, autant, des fois, elle pouvait être terrifiante ! Comme Pepper en soit... Il secoua la tête pour ne pas repenser à la rousse. C'est à ce moment que Bruce se décida à lui adresser la parole.

-Joey?

-Euh... Oui?

-Rien, tu semblais dans la lune.

-T'inquiètes Bruce, je pète la forme!

Bruce lui répondit par son habituel sourire tendre et compatissant, qui avait le don d'apaiser Tony.

Le reste de la soirée se passa dans une ambiance assez joyeuse, pour se conclure par l'habituel concours de boisson entre Thor, Darcy et Natasha, avec ce soir en nonus Tony qui y participe. Darcy fut la première à tomber au combat suivi par Tony plus tard, pour se finir par Natasha gagnante contre la grosse tonne de muscle qu'était Thor, complètement ivre. Tony l'esprit pas très claire posa une question dans le vide ne s'attendant pas vraiment à une réponse.

-Qui connaît Captain America...?

-De qui tu parles Joey?

Au début Tony ne fut pas surpris que Steve ne le connaisse pas, car Steve ne connaît rien, mais le fait que les autres ne le connaisse pas, le choqua profondément!

-Personne ne le connaît?

Une ribambelle de non lui répondit. Il raconta donc les folles aventures du grand

captain America sous les regards émerveillés des autres, à part celui de Bruce et Natasha qui étaient les seuls à avoir remarqué le ton ironique de Tony, alors que celui-ci chantait les louanges du héros ayant péri pour sauver l'Amérique!

-Quel brave guerrier!

-Ouais, c'est vrai...

Tout ça avait rendu Tony nostalgique de l'époque où sa mère lui racontait, dans ses brefs temps libres, des histoires sur le défunt héros, pour qu'il puisse essayer d'en parler avec son père, et avoir un peu d'attention de sa part.

-Ça va Tony?

-Ouep! Juste un peu trop bu doc!

-Si tu le dis...

Même s'il ne le disait pas, Bruce s'inquiétait pour l'homme qu'il considérait comme son meilleur ami, et qui semblait lui cacher bien des choses, et il comptait bien les découvrir, la curiosité le dévorant de l'intérieur.

Quant à l'ingénieur, c'est la tête plein de souvenirs et d'alcool qu'il rentra chez lui avec Clint, laissant à Thor le soin d'aider Steve à ranger pour se faire pardonner à propos du tabouret cassé. Il partit dans sa chambre et se coucha, les souvenirs désagréables de son père toujours en tête.

*3*3*3*3*3*3*3*3*3*3*3*3*3*3*3*3*3*3*3*3*3*3*3*3*3*3*3*3*3*3*3*3*3*3*3*3*3*3*3*3*3*3*

Enfin voilà le chapitre 4 mes petits escargots! (si vous aimez pas ce surnom plaignez vous a Luc6fer!) Que dire d'autre? Le mystère au tour du brooklyn et de Loki s'épaissie et jaimerais bien entendre vos théorie à ce propos! À la semaine prochaine!


	5. Numb -Linkin park

Il fait noir... Où es-tu? Tu ne t'en rappelle plus? Allez réfléchis! C'est simple pourtant! Tu es censé être un génie Tony! Comment ça tu ne veux pas savoir où tu es? Et arrête de pleurer! Un Stark ne pleure pas! Bon réfléchis pourquoi es-tu dans cet endroit sombre? Il y avait un dîner tu devais t'y rendre avec tes parents, tu t'en souviens de ça, tu étais heureux de pouvoir les rendre fier, mais comme d'habitude tu as fais une bêtise! Tu t'es bagarré avec un jeune garçon prétentieux qui se ventait d'être intelligent en disant que la Terre est plate sinon on pourrait pas tenir dessus, tu lui as répondu qu'il était idiot et que la Terre était ronde et il t'a frapper, tu as pleurer attirant toute l'attention. Mais ça, Tony,ce n'est pas ce qui t'as fait mal! Toi tu as eu mal quand ton père t'as gifler en te disant de ne pas embêter les invités, et que ta mère est allée s'excuser au parent de l'autre enfant.

Donc te voilà enfermé dans le placard par ton père... Mais ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est qu'un souvenir après tout! Tu ne fais que rêver de cette situation. Dans 5 minutes même pas ton réveil va sonner et tu ne seras plus un Stark, tu seras Joey... Juste Joey...

*DRING*

Tony se réveilla en sursaut, frissonnant et les larmes aux yeux après ce souvenir désagréable. Il se recroquevilla légèrement, étend ses jambes autour de lui cherchant un certain réconfort pour s'empêcher de pleurer...

-Un Stark ne pleure pas... Un Stark ne pleure pas... Un Stark ne pleure pas...

Et c'est à ce moment que Clint entra comme à son habitude pour apporter à son coloc le café fraichement préparer.

-Hey la marmotte deb-

Il se stoppa en voyant l'état de l'ingénieur.

-Ça va Joey...

-Sors s'il te plaît...

-T'es sûr?

-SORS!

Sans en rajouter plus, l'archer sortit comprenant l'envie de son ami d'être seul. Il fallut une heure à Tony pour se calmer et trente minutes pour se préparer. Il s'excusa auprès de Clint, prétextant un cauchemars.

-T'inquiète je comprend, ça arrive à tout le monde!

-Merci... Je te laisse, je vais bosser, on se voit ce soir.

-Tu déjeunes pas?

-Pas faim.

Clint finissa par partir au travail alors que Tony ne bougeait toujours pas commençant à avoir une légère crise de panique.

-Pourquoi je suis venu dans cette ville!? Pourquoi !? Elle est même pas sur la carte! Comment je me suis retrouvé ici!?

C'est vrai ça Tony comment tu t'es retrouvé ici... En plus une ville qui nest pas sur la carte est ce que c'est possible? Ah la la Tony, dans quel genre de merde tu t'es foutu?

-Je veux juste qu'on m'oublie!

Rappelle toi Tony tu doit te calmer... Oui c'est ça retourne te coucher, c'est plus simple que de t'empoisonner la vie en réfléchissant trop...

Loki souria en tant que premier spectateur du miracle qui se produisait, c'est-à-dire l'horloge de la ville se remettant à tourner.

-Moi qui voulait seulement me venger de Stark, on dirait que sa peine sert finalement à quelque chose...

Tony suite à sa petite crise, se réveilla dans son lit, plus que surpris de voir qu'il avait plusieurs appels manquer de Jane et Bruce.

-Pourtant il est pas encore 8h je suis pas en retard non?

Il regarda l'heure, et vu qu'il était plus de 11h! Il ne pensait pas avoir dormi si longtemps, Jane allait très certainement le tuer! Il s'habilla vite fait, et commença à courir direction le labo, espérant quand même ne pas trop se faire remonter les bretelles.

-Je suis là! Désolé du retard!

Jane le jugea du regard puis soupira.

-Mouais, on va dire que ça passe pour cette fois. Maintenant vas rejoindre Bruce, il a besoin d'aide pour son expérience sur la place publique.

-Quelle expérience ?

-Juste une série de petits tests sur l'horloge de la ville qui s'est remise à marcher.

-Ha bon? On m'a pourtant affirmer qu'elle était foutu à mon arrivée.

-C'est un véritable mystère qu'elle se soit remise en marche.

-Bon j'y vais alors!

-Bonne chance!

Tony ne mis pas longtemps à atteindre la place publique où son cher Brucey l'attendai.

-Hey Brucey! Jane m'a dit de t'aider pour les tests sur l'horloge !

-Oui, je sais je t'attendais, j'imagine que tu as une bonne raison d'être en retard?

-J'ai eu des legers problèmes de réveil!

Le scientifique lui sourit, ne le jugeant pas, comme toujours, après tout, Bruce était comparable à un nounours rempli d'affection et sans aucun défaut à part sa timidité ! Le gentil nounours euhhh... Je veux dire Bruce lui tendit une boîte de Donuts.

-Tiens, j'imagine que tu n'as pas petit déjeuné.

-Oh mon dieu doc, qu'est-ce que je ferais sans toi!?!

-Je suis sûr que tu te débrouillerais très bien! Allez stop les âneries et allons chercher les clés du bâtiment de l'horloge.

-Où peut-on les trouver?

-On doit aller convaincre Loki de nous les confier.

Tony failli recracher son délicieux donuts sous la surprise.

-Choiquoi Choki!?!

-Hein?? Mâche, avale et répète, j'ai rien compris.

-Pourquoi Loki!?

-Bah parce que Loki est le maire de la ville.

-HEIN!?

L'ingénieur sentit qu'il allait faire une crise cardiaque.

-Comment!? Je croyais qu'il venait pas d'ici!

-En effet, il est arrivé le jour suivant la mort de l'ancien maire, on ne savait même pas que Thor avait un frère avant! Comme personne ne voulait du poste, que Loki avait les qualification et que Thor avait confiance en lui pour faire un bon maire, on l'a élu! Bon tu viens son bureau est à deux minute.

Bordel, Tony sentait que la journée allait être longue... Très longue...

*3*3*3*3*3*3*3*3*3*3*3*3*3*3*3*3*3*3*3*3*3*3*3*3*3*3*3*3*3*3*3*3*3*3*3*3*3*3*3*3*3*3*

Coucou mes petits escargots! Je sais que j'ai beaucoup de retard et en plus je reviens avec un chapitre plu court c'est vrai je plaide coupable! Mais ce chapitre contient plusieurs information importante et dans le prochain nous aurons enfin une confrontation Loki/Bruce à propos de Tony! Donc je vous dis à la semaine prochaine en espérant que ça vous est plus !


	6. SHAWARMAAAAAAAAAAAA

Salut mes petits escargots ! Désolé de vous décevoir mais se n'est pas un nouveau chapitre ! J'étais excréments occuper avec le bac de français et d'histoire (je suis en STL) et donc j'ai eu du mal à continuer mais sachez que maintenant que je suis en vacances je compte améliorer mon rythme de parution! Le chapitre 6 est écrit sur papier il me reste plus qu'à le taper sur ma tablette! En attendant j'espère que l'histoire vous plaît et je vous laisse l'occasion de commenter ce "chapitre" avec vos théorie ou suggestion! En tout cas je vous promet un prochain chapitre pleine de révélation et de référence! Je tient à remercier Lucifer une pote à moi qui me soutient et me permet de ne jamais faire de personnage trop Occ et ma pote le mouton qui corrige mes chapitre! Je compte bientôt la décharger de cette tâche en engagent une autre amie que je vais sobrement appeler la psychopathe!


	7. Neon Tiger - The Killers

Tony pouvait sentir le malaise et la tension dans la pièce depuis que Loki avait posé son regard sur lui. Avec Bruce ils étaient partis demander à Loki les clés pour accéder à l'horloge. L'assistante de Loki, une certaine Wanda, les avait très bien accueillis, mais une fois arrivés au bureau du maire, celui ci les avait assez froidement, ou pour être précis avait reçu Bruce froidement et avait été assez tactile avec Tony, même trop pour celui ci qui essayait de garder ses distances avec lui.

-Pour les clés elles doivent être dans le bureau de l'adjoint. Joey pourriez vous aller les chercher? Wanda vous montrera le chemin.

-Euhhh... bien sûr...

Tony après réflexion avait accepté, ce serait plus rapide d'aider Wanda pour les clés même si ça lui faisait mal de laisser un ourson comme Bruce avec un requin comme Loki.

Une fois Tony parti, notre cher requin souria de toutes ses dents à Bruce l'invitant à s'asseoir, ce que celui ci fit juste après.

-Comment allez vous docteur Banner?

-Bien, mais j'imagine que vous ne vouliez pas qu'on soit seuls pour parler de la pluie et du beau temps?

-Exactement allons droit au but! Évitez de faire des avances à Joey.

Le pauvre Bruce se mit à rougir telle une tomate.

-D-de quoi parlez-vous???

-Oh mais ne faites pas l'innocent... je ne peux pas vous le reprocher, il a un joli cul! (Commentaire approuvée par l'auteur )

-Je ne vous le permet pas!

-Mais c'est qu'on sort les dents! Faites attention, vous devenez légèrement vert!

-Qu'est ce que vous racontez?

Loki était impressionné. Malgré tous ses efforts pour énerver le docteur, la bête semblait être contenue par la magie de la ville, c'était vraiment impressionnant!

-On dirait que votre timidité vous voile les yeux, mais cela m'arrange.

-Je vous préviens si vous faites souffrir Joey je vais-!

-Faire quoi? Rien! Vous ne pouvez rien faire! Il va souffrir et vous ne ferez rien car il doit souffrir, il mérite la souffrance et il doit réaliser.

-Réaliser quoi?! Vous êtes fou!

Loki ne pût s'empêcher de sourire comme si on venait de lui adresser un compliment.

-Vous n'avez même pas idée docteur!

Loki soupira, il était énervant d'être dans une ville d'amnésiques, mais avec l'arrivée de Stark il pouvait changer tout cela, même si il y risquait sa vie et celle de la plupart des personnes de cette ville. Il agita une main en direction de Bruce pour l'endormir, depuis que l'horloge avait redémarré il avait récupéré une petite partie de sa magie mais malheureusement pas assez pour briser cette dimension, après tout, seul Stark le pouvait.

De son côté Tony avait accompagné Wanda chercher les clés. Sur le chemin ils tombèrent nez à nez avec un journaliste se nommant Vision. Mis à part son nom étrange, il semblait sympathique, Wanda expliqua à notre scientifique que Vision était son petit ami et que Loki ne devait surtout pas apprendre qu'elle le voyait pendant son temps de travail! Tony prit les clés et décida de laisser les deux amoureux en tête à tête, gardant ce secret pour lui. À son retour, Loki lui annonça le départ précipité de Bruce... Tony trouva cela étrange mais décida de ne pas faire de commentaire.

-Bon Anthony ou devrais je dire Joey? Je n'arrête pas de me mélanger! Bref je vous dis à ce soir pour notre dîner.

-Euh... d'accord..

Tony se sentit presque chassé du bureau... étrange... Il décida de partir à l'horloge voir si Bruce y était ou au moins finir son Job! Là bas il trouva un gosse prenant des photos de partout!

-Hey Gamin fait attention la scène est sécurisée tant que le mystère de l'horloge n'est pas résolu.

Le dit gamin sursauta surpris et paniqua.

-O-oh oui désolé! Je voulais pas vous gêner! Vous êtes un scientifique!? C'est tellement cool?! Puis, vous vous occupez de l'horloge! Ca veut dire que vous travaillez pour madame Foster?! Elle est amie avec tante may! Oh mais je parle trop je vous laisse même pas parler! En plus le lycée va commencer si je me dépêche pas!

Le gamin était prêt à courir avant d'être retenu par un Tony hilare.

-Dit Gamin comment tu t'appelles?

-Moi? Peter! Peter Parker!

Tony serra un peu plus fort l'épaule du nommé Peter, se sentant d'un coup extrêmement mal, son coeur se serrant il ne remarqua même pas la larme sur sa joue.

-Monsieur?!? Ça va?!?

Tony se recroquevilla sur lui même se bouchant les oreilles pour essayer de se calmer avec le jeune Peter paniquant pensant avoir fait quelque chose de mal. Puis, sans que personne ne puisse le prédire, la tour de l'horloge se mit à trembler avant de s'écrouler d'un coup sur Tony et Peter.

3*3*3*3*3*3*3*3*3*3*3*3*3*3*3*3*3*3*3*3*3*3*3*3*3*3*3*3*3*3*3*3*3*3*3*3*3*3*3*3*3*3*

Voila le chapitre 6! Comme promis mes petits escargots je reprend un rythme stable! Un chapitre court mais fort en émotions j'espère que vous apprécierez l'introduction de Wanda Vision et Peter normalement dans le pr ochain on risque de voir apparaître les gardiens de la galaxy et doctor strange mais je ne vous promets rien! Bref à la prochaine n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous avez pensés du chapitre! Aussi désolé de ne pas répondre à vos commentaires je compte faire un chapitre où j'y réponds car ma messagerie bug!


End file.
